Zoe Davis
Zoe Davis was first introduced in New Girl, as Sam's cousin and the new girl, having moved to Centerscore as her parents moved to Europe to teach. Zoe has a sensitive yet determined personality, who quickly fits in at Centrescore, making the Cheer team. She is nice and friendly. Also, it is revealed that Zoe is a straight-A student who is taking AP classes her senior year. She has a special interest for baking. Zoe is friends with everyone because everyone thinks that she is the "perfect friend" type. Sam thinks that she is flawless. When she wins Homecoming Queen it turns out that the whole cheer squad actually voted for her, which makes Taylor very angry so she makes the cheerleading practices extremely strenuous and exhausting. In Cheerevolution Part 1, Jessica sabotages both Taylor and Zoe, but she makes it look like Zoe did everything. All the cheerleaders believe in Jessica and soon the whole school thinks that Zoe is two-faced. Personality Zoe is quite shy, although she enjoys making new friends and is very kind. She is one of the Fun Girls. When she came to Centerscore High she was very shy and didn't have as much of a personality but now she is one of the most popular cheerleaders in Centerscore High, and everyone in the school now loves her and knows her. She also loves playing with other people. After a while, she started dating Howard, the best football player in Centerscore High. In ''The Romance 'Part 2 'a girl named ''Bella gave her a makeover, and many boys now have a crush on Zoe with her new look. Zoe is often quite tomboyish. Relationships Howard DeGeest Zoe first meets Howard, a sophomore, and the star wide receiver on the football team. He gives Zoe his number in the episode The New Girl, where after three successful dates, they kiss. However, Linda attempts to make amends with Howard, leaving Howard confused over who he should choose. Zoe dates Howard all through her years at high school up until her senior year. Howard, now graduated, and so is goes to Kingston University, a far off school in New York. Zoe, at the end of the episode Kingston Kings, tells Howard that they should end things "on a happy note". They mutually break up, but hope to be together again someday because they still love each other. In Howard's Return, Howard says he still loves her. In Howard's Secret Zoe questions him in college and he confesses why he has been back from college for so long. He tells her he wasn't happy and came back in hopes they could make their relationship work because he loves her. After thinking about it, Zoe agrees and says she doesn't know how, but they will make their relationship work out. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2, Howard suggests that he and Zoe break up, because him being in town will not be good for anyone. Zoe consents, and they say goodbye. The kiss, and Zoe feels in her crumbling heart that this is her and Howards last kiss. They part ways, Zoe unable to give one last glance at her Howard before she runs inside the school. Nate Crawford In The Storm, Part 2, Zoe is at the mall, in Sam's attempt to take her mind off of Howard. She meets Nate and he asks her out. She turns him down, but hopes for another chance. When he asks to go to Homecoming with her, she gladly accepts, but she tells him they are going as friends. At Homecoming, Nate ultimately lashes out on Keith, thinking he was flirting with Zoe. He asks Zoe again out on another date in Season One, but she again rejects him. Nate continued to get Zoe, to the substantial point where he indirectly convinces Howard to break up with her. Owen Harris In the upgrade a new kid Owen comes to the school a Zoe greets him just like how Beth did in football star. Quotes "This year, I resolve to be more outgoing and adventurous."To prove the best from. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader